Dyrasem
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 10 and a member of Team Universe 10. Appearance He looks exactly like a Human-type Earthling with pink skin, blue hair and green eyes. Dyrasem wears a pair of golden bracelets on each wrist, golden earrings and a thin golden crown with a red jewel on his head. His outfit consists of a white skinny ballet-like uniform with a large purple ribbon as belt and blue boots. In fact, he has strong similarities to Mr. Satan's student, Caroni. Personality Not much of Dyrasem's personality is shown in the show, but supplemental material states that he is a narcissist. He seems very confident on his abilities and is shown always posing in a very effeminate way, holding a rose and smiling seductively. When his universe is about to be erased, he, like the rest of his teammate closes his eyes and accepts his fate. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Dyrasem is one of the ten warriors chosen by Rumush and Kusu to represent Team Universe 10 in the Tournament of Power. During the beginning of the tournament, Dyrasem was seen being effortlessly kicked away by Android 17. Later on, Dyrasem tried to kick Piccolo, but the Namekian dodged it in time. Dyrasem didn't give up, however, and squared off against the Namekian some more but then, Ribrianne came rolling towards them after she missed Vegeta and knocked and burned Dyrasem out of the ring as a result. Rumush was very angry at this, and began hitting with his trunk at the burnt Dyrasem who was not able to react because of the damage he had took. After all of his teammates were knocked out of the arena, Zeno and Future Zeno erased Dyrasem alongside the rest of Universe 10 as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Dyrasem is later revived with the rest of Universe 10 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Anime He is shown being effortlessly knocked away by a kick from Android 17. When he attempted to attack Piccolo, the Namekian easily avoided the attack. Dyrasem managed to hold his own when fighting Piccolo, however Brianne de Chateau in her Ribrianne form effortlessly knocked him out of the arena. ;Manga He was shown to be able to block a punch from Botamo. Against Piccolo, the mighty Namekian quickly eliminated him with little effort via an energy blast. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Dyrasem is a key player for Team Universe 10 during the Tournament of Power. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masaya Takatsuka *Funimation dub: Austin Tindle *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: César Emilio **Portugal dub: Rui de Sá *Latin American Spanish dub: Pablo Moreno *Polish dub: Wojciech Raszewski Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Dyrasem vs. Piccolo *Dyrasem vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) ;Manga *Dyrasem vs. Botamo *Dyrasem vs. Android 17 *Dyrasem vs. Piccolo Trivia *Dyrasem is very similar to Caroni, one of Mr. Satan's disciples during the Cell Games Saga. *His name comes from . Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased